


Sander Sides Fic Prompts

by BritBrodcast



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If you do write a prompt from this please tell me about it, Magic, Other, but these are ones that are not out of date, cause I wanna read it, i have like 450+ of them on Wattpad, maybe near death stuff, prompts, sander sides - Freeform, this entire hecking thing is a book of prompts, what other genres of fics are there?!?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBrodcast/pseuds/BritBrodcast
Summary: I write a l o t of Sander Sides prompts in my free time and you can use any of these if you want to so yeah.





	Sander Sides Fic Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> If you write any of these please tell me so I can read your wonderful works of literature!

  

The sides go camping and everyone brings some form of instrument to sing campfire songs with

When Thomas learned (is that the right tense? Eh whatever) to play the ukulele the others did as well

The sides are pretty much the inner monologue in Thomas’s head but when he tries to ignore one of their voices the side gets shoved into the back of Thomas’s mind. On most cases whenever Thomas stops ignoring the side they come back but on other occasions they get trapped in the back of the mind and it’s a hell of a journey to get them back

Patton can sense others emotions, it’s useful in some ways like when to let a side be or to comfort them. But on other days it does the opposite, quite literally. The others can sense his emotions whilst he cant feel theirs.

Virgil can sense fear in others and it absolutely terrifies him, one day he found out he could remove the other sides fears from them but when he does they lack fear of getting injured or of not getting things done on time. Things take a turn for the worst.

Deceit’s scales can change color depending on the environment he is in. half of his face perfectly blends into his surroundings whilst the other does not.

Deceit’s hands are covered in scales which is a real pain when you brush the scales the wrong way and it hurts like hell.

Roman can conjure up any form of weapon in the mind palace, a n y w e a p o n. Including stupid as all heck ones like a marshmallow shooter that used toothpicks as ammunition and stuff of the like.

If logan is curious about a topic a book about that topic will instantly materialize. It can be a small book or like the ‘book incident of 2018’ where the book the size of a small car materialized in the common room.

Deceit can talk to any form of reptile or amphibian. It’s hard to think of deceit as scary when he’s talking to a tiny tree frog that’s on the windowsill

Roman designs and makes his own clothes, as well as some for the others that are surprisingly to their tastes.

Roman can change the mind palace but it never looks realistic unless Logan helps him.

Virgil has two black cats that are the living embodiments of Thomas’s embarrassing moments and his childhood fears, whenever they start meowing realllllly loud Thomas remembers said embarrassing moments and childhood fears

Remember the Logan eats books thing? Yeah, that was odd. He doesn’t really do that, he just.... consumes the information, he’ll be reading a book and you can see lines of the text vanishing as he reads it.

Patton is amazing at cooking meals but there is one odd thing about it. Love is one of the ingredients that makes it taste amazing, if he’s not passionate about making the food the meal won’t taste good.

When Roman or Logan has a good idea a lightbulb will appear above their heads, if you take the lightbulb and unscrew the metal piece a slip of paper will come out with said idea.

Deceit can alter his appearance to look like anyone just like all the other sides but if he doesn’t focus enough his scales will appear. Imagine a trait just walking into the dining room and having deceits scales, that’d confuse the heck outta them.

Whenever you ignore your feelings Patton becomes transparent, like you can see him but he’s like a mirage. The best way to make him solid again is to cheer him up.

  
Logan is cursed to speak in Shakespearean English for a month

You know the saying “I can almost hear/see the gears turning in their mind/brain” or something along those lines? What if that applies to Logan? Like you can literally hear gears turning when he thinks of something.

When the sides lie to themselves scales appear on their skin, when they stop lying to themselves the scales fade. Virgil keeps lying to himself that he isn’t burdening Thomas, he now always wears long sleeved shirts or sweatshirts because his arms are peppered with purple and black scales.

  
There is that odd saying about when you make too much food to eat that your eyes are bigger than your stomach, Logan has a high as heck metabolism and eats enough for three people

.Logan has created a time machine so he can be more efficient at getting things done on time, the problem is that if he doesn’t coordinate where he is and two of himselfs see each other it can cause a rift in time to open. When it does he’s surprised to see all the sides... out of Thomas’s Head... in Thomas’s living room.

Flowers grow in romans footsteps representing his mood, it’s nice since he’s usually in a good mood but having to get rid of the flowers is a nightmare.

Whenever Roman fights the dragon witch he always is victorious and unscathed, the reason of that being Logan. It’s not logical for Prince to not get injured from flames so Logan takes the toll of the injures upon himself

  
Patton is actually brilliant with technology and for Logan’s birthday he built him a computer from scratch

Virgil has a raven as a pet that will sit on Virgil’s shoulder at the worst times since those birds aren’t exactly light.

  
Roman makes a heckin castle out of pillows and blankets

  
Virgil and Logan playing chess, just imagine. Irrational decisions against rational decisions in a game of chess

Patton doesn’t know when he goes over the top, making a three course meal just because someone is a bit miffed or something of the sort is a bit overkill

Patton knew all the other sides‘ names before they told them to Thomas because he was the one who gave them their names.

Virgil can create fears to keep him company since fears take the form of animals, they can resemble anything from a freakin panther to a hummingbird

Logan has a vast library of books which contain memories of every side and Thomas. When a headache causes an earthquake that makes Patton’s shelves fall down, Patton forgets.

Roman and Patton are identical twins and being confused for the other is quite normal, but when the two are mistaken for two people by the names of Virgil and Logan, they are quite confuzzled. Virgil and Logan, who are brothers, are getting mistook (is that the right tense?) as Roman and Patton. and both parties want to know what the heck is going on.

Patton and Virgil have a bit of a problem. Virgil can’t really feel any other emotion other than anxiety, fear, worry, panic, confusion, and emotions of the sort. They can lessen until they are almost gone but he can’t really feel any other emotion. Patton has the same problem, he can feel sadness, happiness, anger, etc. but can’t feel any form of emotion that Virgil always feels.

Logan is cursed to speak in the ways of the periodic table for a day. Like you’d have to translate him all the heckin time. “Sulfur Tantalum Boron Thorium Iodine Neon Nobelium Tungsten.”

Childish or immature thoughts cause Logan to look like an 8 year old. Logan hates it since he can’t remember his vocabulary of when he’s normal.

Whenever Thomas summons the sides they are summoned in the process of whatever they are doing. When Roman is in the process of tending his wounds from fighting writer's block and nightmares he has a lot of explaining to do

Virgil and Roman practice conjuring things with eachother, like Roman creates a soft body pillow whilst Virgil makes a wicked looking sharp sword, Roman makes an eyeshadow pallet while Virgil makes him a black sash, etc.

Writers block is a sickness that slowly blocks off your breathing. If you don’t cure it in time it will kill them. Roman Being Roman, he hates telling the others since he thinks he can face it alone.

Logan can talk to machines which is fun and all but when you bump into the TV and it starts screaming or when you turn your phone back on after it dies and the sound of flatlining finally stops. Or can be a bit of a pain.

Deceit’s first language is snake and when he’s sleepy he’ll hiss at everyone and nobody knows what he’s saying

Deceit has a pet king cobra because they are as flashy and dramatic as he is

Deceit gets cursed by the Dragon Witch to slowly transform into a snake, they all shrug it off until deceit grows fangs and is terrified that he might spit venom and hurt the others.

Roman can give others creative ideas. Like Logan has nothing to do but he suddenly has this idea for a new video and tells Roman all about it and he just pretends that he’s never heard about it before or Virgil having a new idea for a poem or Patton having a new idea of what food I should make up for dinner etc.

Virgil can talk to Shadows, not the things that are caused by light but Shadows, beings of darkness that are dark thoughts but are quite nice when you befriend them, like Virgil will talk back and fourth with a Shadow about how that conversation Thomas had could’ve gone better but realizes that another side has been watching him talk to, what they think is, himself for ten minutes

Virgil was brought up in the back of the mind where all of Thomas's fears were kept. In the process of staying there he learned the language of the fears. (Whatever it sounds like is up to you) Virgil gets really freaked out after seeing Deceit and when he appears back in the mind palace he starts speaking Fright, what do the others do?

Patton can make his iris honest to god heart shaped and it freaked the others out the first time they saw It.

Virgil is a bit more unlike the others than you think, he doesn't breathe. Like he doesn't need oxygen to live because fear will still survive under any situation. Logic can become fear as well as emotions and good/creative ideas to get out of a situation. ____gets concerned that he doesn't see any rise and fall of Virgil's chest and Virgil, thinking that his problem is normal, is scared that the others will reject him once again because of this.

Prince decides it's a good idea to accidentally release unwanted thoughts into the mind palace, unwanted thoughts are past embarrassing moments or weird facts you remember at random times etc, those thoughts take form of _____. What happens next?

The mind must be flexible to ideas from others and thus: Logan is hella bendy

The weird wordy thing about how 'thoughts makes your head spin' gives me an idea: Logan gets migraines. Really, really, bad ones.

Patton will sometimes use the 'dad voice' when he's super emotional or under a lot of stress. The dad voice makes the person who he talked to do whatever he says, willing or not. Patton accidentally uses the voice and gets scared and ducks out in an attempt to not hurt the others. What happens next?

Whenever you get really into a book and kinda ignore everything else around you, or when you are focused on a test, or you're engrossed in drawing or writing something: that's when Roman and Logan are spending time together and 95% Of the time they are having fun like watching movies or adventuring in Romans realm or just enjoying each other's company.

Fear can appear out of nowhere, and that being said: Virgil can literally just appear anywhere. Like it can be in normal places like in the kitchen area or commons or whatever, or it can be weird as heck places like on top of a ceiling fan or on top of the fridge or halfway through the wall (it's a real pain to get him out).

Deceit's scales actually cover his entire face but they only appear when he's feeling any strong emotion

Writers block is when Roman shuts himself in his room and won't let anyone in.

In the beginning Virgil's fears prevented him from sleeping AT A L L. Sides don't technically need sleep because no matter what they do they can't die but still, when the others found out that Virgil hasn't slept in over 3 years they panic.

Whenever you bottle up emotions it pretty much entails keeping them in check and avoiding them, which also means it makes the others ignore Patton for however long you bottle up said emotions. Thomas has been bottling up ____ for ____ amount of time and it may take a turn for the worse

Ya know the feeling when you walk into a room and forget what you were doing to do? When that happens Logan glitches, like in a video game when you are in one spot but it sometimes you'll just appear in another place or the character you are playing like phases through things? Yeah, that happens.

Ya know the feeling when you walk into a room and forget what you were doing to do? When that happens Logan glitches, like in a video game when you are in one spot but it sometimes you'll just appear in another place or the character you are playing like phases through things? Yeah, that happens.

Roman looks all perfect and tidy in the morning right? Well sorta, it depends on his mood. When Virgil first saw it he was awestruck, when Roman walked out of his room looking like a disheveled mess Anx asked him about the idea for the next dream and as Roman talked and his excitement grew his hair combed itself, the bags under his eyes vanished, the wrinkles in his outfit ironed itself. By the end of Princes chat he was looking like his normal self and Virgil wondering if that really did just happen

Roman hates letting Thomas down so he picks up his sword and trains himself to be stronger, he trains and trains and trains and each time he defeats one of his creations a more powerful one arises until he isn't strong enough to win.

Whenever logic sleeps his body shuts down similar to a computer, sounds and everything so when Morality walks in to see logic with his eyes opened and both were completely black.

Roman, Patton, and Logan can only see primary colors since they are primary traits and Virgil can only see secondary colors since he's a secondary trait , and Deceit can only see tertiary colors since he's a background trait

 


End file.
